Knowing Your Family
by StandsWithPride
Summary: As Connor struggles to decide whether or not he is going to kill his father, a chain of event helps him to realize that he has all of the family that he needs. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Assassin's Creed III**

I couldn't help but feel relieved as I slowly made my way out of the frontier and into Davenport. The past week had been particularly trying, bringing even more chaos than normal if at all possible. Having my father in my life was never something that I imagined for myself; it was never something that I needed. Between my mother, my friends, and the tribe's elders, I had all of the love, companionship, and guidance that I could ask for. There may have been a passing "what if" here and there, but never something that I longed for. I even had plans to kill the man; surely that says something. Yet, here I am now, an ally or something of that sort. What else do you call the man that you run through burning buildings with, killing men as you go? No, maybe ally wasn't the right word. Whatever one may call the situation, it was enough to plant the smallest frustrating seed of doubt in my brain. Did I want to kill the only bit of family I had left? Could something be arranged? I knew what Achilles would say to that at least...

I stopped in the middle of the path as the sharp pain in my side seemed to intensify once more, biting down on the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from crying out and alerting any nearby temperamental animals. I cursed myself for allowing one of Church's men to get so close with his sword. Running through the burning building afterwards didn't help much either. If I could just make it a half mile longer, I would reach the homestead.

Just as I willed myself to take another step forward, a rustling came from the bushes, bringing my attention away from my current predicament. My hand automatically grasped the tomahawk fastened to my hip as I tried to decide whether or not I wanted to take a step forward and run or back and hide. I acted on neither and stayed as firmly as I could in place, hoping for the best.

"Show yourself," I yelled, trying to display any amount of strength that I could. The rustling got closer, and I scolded myself once more for receiving this wound that would severely lessen my chances of winning any fight against a formidable opponent. I should have just hidden.

"Conner, is that you?" I relaxed my grip on my weapon when I heard Myriam's voice.

"Yes, it's me," I replied hesitantly. I wasn't in the mood to see anybody at the moment no matter how much I usually enjoyed the young huntress' company.

Seconds later she appeared, walking through the bushes in her hunting gear with Norris in tow. I attempted to stand up a little straighter to try and mask my condition. I didn't need any of the townspeople worrying over how I got such an injury. They didn't need to know what I did when I left town.

"Hey, just the man we were looking for," Myriam exclaimed happily. It was hard not to grimace as she playfully slapped my shoulder.

"What's the matter? Did Ellen's husband come back? Is it Prudence and Hunter?"

Myriam laughed, "Everything's just fine; we were just wondering if you could come help Corrine with something at the inn."

"Well…" I quickly scanned my thoughts for an excuse so I could just go back to the homestead and tend to my throbbing wound, but Myriam beat me to the punch.

"Please Connor; it won't take long at all, I promise." She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I'll even come and help you my friend," Norris added in to help his wife's case.

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to win this without offending anybody, "Alright"

I struggled to keep up with the two of them on the short walk there, and though they looked suspicious, I was grateful that neither of them had said anything. I begged the spirits that this task would not be anything strenuous. Norris stopped me when they reached the door.

"Let me just make sure that Oliver and Corrine are inside before we all go in there," he stated nervously. I tilted my head confused.

"If you say so Norris," I replied tentatively. He opened the door just enough for him to fit, and slid inside. I shook my head and leaned against the side of the inn, glad to get off of my feet. Each breath was more painful than the last. I wished for once that I could just go home and not have to do every little thing for this town. As much as I loved my friends, it was mentally and physically taxing at times. Rest was hard to come by. I was brought from my meanderings when Norris reappeared.

"Good news; Oliver and Corrine are both home and ready for us," he announced gleefully. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, feeling anything but happy that the elderly couple was ready for me to work. I struggled to pick myself up off of the wall, the pain coursing through my entire body now. I blinked the black away from the edges of my vision. The newlyweds had already hurried inside, leaving me outside by myself. I thought about just leaving, but my manners got the better of me and I trudged inside to join them.

The only light in the inn came from the open door behind me, making it impossible to see a thing.

"Corrine, are you here," I called out. I cringed at how weak my voice now sounded.

"Surprise!"

I jumped back startled, tripping and falling on the hard wood floor. Somebody lit the lanterns, filling the room with light. I was surrounded by people, but I couldn't make out any of their faces. The room wouldn't stop spinning. My hands instinctually went down to my side, feeling that it had started to bleed again. I took a shaky breath in, only bringing more pain.

"Connor, are you alright?" I looked up at the person next to me and was able to make out Warren.

"I…yeah," I replied, taking his outstretched hand and pulling myself up. The dizziness that followed made me wish that I hadn't. I swallowed down bile that was precariously creeping up my throat.

"So, what's the occasion?" I attempted to smile, but I couldn't seem to complete the expression. They all looked at me horrified.

"Connor, you're bleeding," Prudence exclaimed wide-eyed.

I looked down at my shirt to discover that it was stained red. Doctor Lyle rushed up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit down and…"

I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence. I was falling, and suddenly all there was was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up confused, not remembering coming back to the homestead and going to bed. I searched my thoughts and was able to put together bits and pieces from the day before.

"You took quite a spill yesterday." I looked up from the bed to spot Achilles getting up from a chair in the corner. He stopped at the edge of my bed and sat down next to my feet.

"I'd say that you scared the people of this town quite a bit," he continued with a twinge of amusement in his tone.

I moved my hand down to my side and felt a long line of stitches down my wound. Although it was still painful, it was nothing compared to the day before.

"Who…"

Achilles interrupted me, "Dr. White and Diana were kind enough to stitch you up and give you something to ease the pain. Your friends were quite worried. In fact, some of them are still downstairs in my kitchen."

I carefully sat up and slid my legs off of the bed, taking care not to tear any stitches. However, when I attempted to stand, the pain immediately sent me back down gasping for breath. Achilles shook his head.

"The doctor suggested that you take a couple of weeks of rest. I'm afraid your mission will have to wait."

I glared, "You know that that is not possible old man."

He got up and headed towards the door. "Even an assassin needs his moments of rest; remember that Connor."

I laid back down, beyond frustrated at my current predicament. But, as I felt the medication that was given to me start to ebb away, I knew that as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right

Achilles stopped at the doorway. "I'll send up our guests since you're awake now. They have been waiting patiently."

I gave him no response and instead turned my head towards the wall. I knew that I was being childish, but Church and the supplies were not going to wait for me to get better. The patriots relied on me to get those back, and most importantly my people relied on me to keep them safe. If something happened to them while I was in this bed, I would never forgive myself. I briefly let myself entertain the thought that my father would wonder where I was, but quickly dismissed it.

"Conner, thank God you're alright!"

I looked up at my door to see a group of people filing in: Myriam, Norris, Corrine, Diana, and lastly Lance.

"We're so sorry for scaring you like that. We had no idea that you were hurt," Lance proclaimed apologetically.

It was then that I remembered the reason I fell. Myriam and Norris never told me what Corrine needed done, and I had no idea why or what everyone yelled when I walked in.

"It's alright, really," I replied, easing his conscious. "But, what was it that Corrine needed done?" My gaze turned towards the older woman.

And, just like that the room burst into laughter. I looked at each person beyond confused, pleading that they tell me what was so funny. Corrine was the first to gain her composure.

"Oh dear, there was never any task. We were throwing a party in your honor," she exclaimed.

Her explanation told me very little. "Do not misunderstand me, I am grateful, but I don't quite understand why."

Everyone in the room seemed to be giving each other knowing looks. Myriam stepped towards me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Connor, that's exactly why; you do so much for this town. If it weren't for you, most of us would probably be dead three times over, heck most of us wouldn't have even made it here in the first place. We owe so much to you and you never ask for anything in return. We wanted you to know how much we all love and appreciate you."

I hadn't heard words like that spoken to me in a long time. I was speechless. Gratitude was not something that I often received since leaving my tribe. Myriam smirked.

"But, if you ever hide something like this from me again, you'll wish you had an injury as minor as this!"

I let out a hearty laugh along with the rest of the room at the thought of Myriam trying to harm me, but soon regretted the action as my injury made it known to me once more. The others seemed to sense my discomfort. Norris stepped forward.

"Just know my friend that if you need anything at all during your recovery, need only ask and we will be here."

I nodded my head, "Thank you, I appreciate that."

After saying their goodbyes, the group left me to my rest. Something about their sentiments left me endlessly smiling. I built more than a town by bringing all of these people together, I helped build a family. True, they would never know of some aspects of my life, but with what they did know, they accepted me as one of their own. My people may soon be gone forever from me, but it seemed that I had a new place in life. I vowed to protect this makeshift family, and it seemed that they had done the same for me. It would be a lie if I said I was not touched.

I decided that the Patriots would have to wait. The world could go on without me for a week or two. Haytham was not the only family I had left in the world. Right now, I was going to heal, and that family was going to help me along the way.


End file.
